


Tea Party For Two

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supermario Bros, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Bowser Deceit, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Princess Peach Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"Based on sugarglider9603 AMAZING Mario AU, where Patton has the role as Princess Peach and Deceit as Bowser, so Deceit kidnaps Prince Patton, right? Because he's evil and all that. But he actually falls in love with Patton, so when the heroes come to save Patton, Deceit and Patton are just like having a lovely tea party or something, with Deceit just like adoringly looking at Patton, like Patton is totally fine, just enjoying himself.And when he sees the others he just gets up, says it’s time he went home probably, all smiles, gives Deceit a kiss on the cheek or the lips or something and says that they have to see each other soon again. And Deceit is just like blushing and starring after him with abig smile, speechless and very gay. It doesn’t have to go exactly like this ofc,"I don’t know the AU at all, so it’s probably very different if you happen to have read it before this!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tea Party For Two

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Based on sugarglider9603 AMAZING Mario AU, where Patton has the role as Princess Peach and Deceit as Bowser, so Deceit kidnaps Prince Patton, right? Because he's evil and all that. But he actually falls in love with Patton, so when the heroes come to save Patton, Deceit and Patton are just like having a lovely tea party or something, with Deceit just like adoringly looking at Patton, like Patton is totally fine, just enjoying himself.
> 
> And when he sees the others he just gets up, says it’s time he went home probably, all smiles, gives Deceit a kiss on the cheek or the lips or something and says that they have to see each other soon again. And Deceit is just like blushing and starring after him with abig smile, speechless and very gay. It doesn’t have to go exactly like this ofc,"
> 
> I don’t know the AU at all, so it’s probably very different if you happen to have read it before this!

It wasn’t supposed to work out this way. It was supposed to stay professional at all times, with Dowser doing his bowsery-best to give the plumbers something to do. No one knew why or when the tradition started, but Patton was the latest in a long line of Peaches and he was Dowser’s personal favourite that he’d kidnapped during his own tenancy of his title. 

Patton was just delightful?! He was ever so polite, and well-mannered. He liked tea parties and intelligent conversation, and painting the hard outer shell spikes on Dowser’s back, or his tough claws, in bright colours to match his own finger or toenails. Dowser had been stiff and formal and rude for only about an hour during the first kidnap before Patton Peach just won him over. But Dowser would defy anyone to resist longer than that. 

Patton was also incredibly passionate, nothing like the annoying wallflower Peach that had come before him. He ranted about injustices and gave Dowser frequent hugs and touches and didn’t balk once when the Bowser had to give in to the urge to turn his eyes to hearts just to release some of the withheld emotion. 

No, instead he’d giggled and rearranged his skirts and when the boys had shown up to steal him back; he’d kissed Dowser on the cheek- properly, a big old smack not just a barely there blow of air- and wiggled his fingers before skipping off with the two plumbers, chattering about how his stay had been.  
Dowser had never been more happy to do the same thing day after day for the rest of his life. 

(He didn’t know yet, but Patton felt exactly the same way! Maybe being kidnapped on the daily could be more fun than it sounded, if Dowser was going to be there every time…)


End file.
